Invisible Secrets
by JateSkateFate815
Summary: Have you ever wished that you were invisible? Chloe did. And she’d do anything to take it back. Chlark.
1. Chapter 1

**Invisible Secrets:Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville.**

**I might change the title later on, and t****his is set during season 2.**

* * *

Chloe sat in the Torch office with a coffee cup in hand. This was her third cup of the caffeinated anti-drug in the last hour, and yeah, she'd pay for it later. She was typing up her article fore the issue that she'd be running later tonight. But of course, she was waiting for Clark. 

_For someone who seems like he could be anywhere in the blink of an eye, he moves pretty slowly. _She thought as she continued to type. She had one more sentence left to type, until she had nothing better to do that to wait for Clark. 

She picked up her coffee cup and took a sip. Clark was writing an article on a meteor rock infected wishing well. Well, that was her theory. A wishing well that grants wishes without meteor rocks nearby did not sound capable of being reality. Many reports have said that it actually comes true, but Chloe didn't believe it. It was a little to "out there" for Smallville, although Smallville is pretty "out there". Chloe looked at the clock. 7:00pm. 

"Okay," she said out loud to herself. "If he doesn't come in the next five minutes, I'll just go do it myself." She could hear footsteps walking towards the door. _It's Clark_, she thought. The heavy clunking of his work boots was enough to let her know. 

"Hey, Chloe," Clark said as walked into the room with a smile on his face. As soon as he walked in, the whole room was filled with the aroma of coffee and cake. Three of her favorite things. 

"Finally, Clark!" She exclaimed getting up from her desk and walking over to him. The smell of coffee got a whole lot stronger. "Where were you? I was just getting ready to run it."

The smile vanished from his face, and was replaced with an apologetic look, regret, and even a little fear. "I'm _so_ sorry, Chloe. I was helping-"

"Lana?" Chloe asked bitterly. She didn't mean for it to sound bitter, but she wasn't in the best mood in the world right now. 

"How'd you know?" He asked softly.

"The smile on your face kind of tipped me off," she said coldly. " Clark," she breathed. "Why is it that for Lana you'd do anything, but when I ask you to do one little thing you can't…no you _won't _do it?" 

"Chloe," he started to say, but he looked down at the floor.

Chloe turned around and closed the door. "Seriously, Clark. Because I'm tired of being shoved in the closet or when I'm not shoved in the closet I'm your own personal encyclopedia."

"Chloe, don't you think you're overreacting just a little bit? You don't even believe in wishing wells."

" Clark," she sighed aggravatedly. "The whole idea is a little farfetched… even for Smallville, but that's not the point." She pushed hair away from her face. "If Lana asked you to do this, you would've had it done in a millisecond."

"And it's not like this is the first time you have done this, Clark," she reminded him. 

"Chloe, come on. That's not fair."

"Well, what's fair anymore, huh? Is how you treat me fair? No! It's not, Clark. Do you not know the meaning of the word promise, Clark? I don't think you do. A promise is 'a verbal commitment by one person to another agreeing to do something in the future.' Clark, I gave you a week. When you promise someone something, you're supposed to follow through!" 

"Well, I'm sorry, Chloe, but my world doesn't revolve around you!" He yelled, causing Chloe to take a step back. 

"I know that, because it revolves around Lana," she said icily. Chloe didn't even mean to say that. She couldn't say anything right now.

Clark looked down at the ground. That one hit him hard. He knew that he'd been neglecting her, but he didn't want to admit it to himself. He didn't think it was affecting her this badly because she hadn't said anything… until now. He stepped in closer to her. "Do you still want me to write the article?" he asked as he looked up at her with soft eyes. 

She didn't look up at him, because she didn't want him to see her eyes filling up with tears. "No, forget it. I'm done with this. I'll do it myself," she said as she walked out of the door. She wiped away her tears with the back of her hand as she walked down the hallway. She could hear Clark calling after her, but she didn't stop. 

She got into her car and drove down the road to where the wishing well was. Clark just made her so mad sometimes. She didn't want to take this out on Lana, because it wasn't Lana's fault. It's not like Lana was a witch who had some kind of hold on him. Who was she kidding? Lana had a hold on every guy at Smallville High. 

She recalled the last words that she had said to him. "…I'm done with this…" She had no idea what she meant by that, but she didn't mean it in a bad way. Tomorrow Clark would probably apologize to her a million times, and she'd forgive him instantly. Like she always did. 

When she arrived at the well, she got out and walked over with her camera in hand. She started snapping pictures, but she didn't see any meteor rocks around. _I guess my theory was wrong. But it's time to test the reports._ She tried to think of something that would be beneficial, but everything seemed too stupid. Her eyes lit up. Every reporter's dream: being invisible. This just wouldn't be for journalistic gain. She could use this in her everyday life too, because sometimes she wondered if anyone would care if she was gone. 

"I wish I was invisible," she said loudly. Chloe waited patiently for something magical to happen. Nothing. _Whatever_, she thought as she started to walk away. _At least I tried. _

* * *

**Okay, tell me what you thought! And if I should continue or not. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Invisible Secrets: Chapter 2**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! I'm so happy you guys like it! And when it's italicized they're Chloe's thoughts unless I say otherwise. Thanks to Kit Merlot for saying what you said in her review! And thanks to othspnluver for your help! Okay, here's the next part.**

* * *

Chloe woke up in the morning and she looked in the mirror. She sighed heavily, as she started to get dressed. _I can see myself, but I guess I'll have to wait until I go downstairs._ Chloe grabbed her backpack and went downstairs. It was way too late to eat breakfast, but she was okay with that. She'd just eat something at school.

"Hey, Dad!" Chloe chirped as she walked downstairs.

"Hey, Chloe," he said pulling her into a hug. "Do you want me to drive you?"

"No, but thanks anyway. I'll see you later," she yelled as she walked out of the front door. She hopped into the car and started the engine. As she was driving down the road, she stopped at the occasional red light. People were stopping and looking at her car… or her. Chloe raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Do I look that bad today?" she asked herself as she looked in the mirror. She kept driving until she got to the school. She got out of the car and she walked up the stairs into the school. She had gotten there early, to try to run the next issue of the Torch. She walked into the Torch, and there was Clark.

Chloe exhaled heavily. "Clark," she started as she walked towards him closing the door. Clark looked up when the door closed and then he looked back down. _Real nice, Clark,_ Chloe thought. "Clark?" She asked as she walked next to him. "Clark!" She yelled. Wow, he's good. "Clark, are you mad at me?" She asked waving a hand in his face.

"Clark! Look! There's Lana!" She said pointing to the door. Clark didn't look up. Chloe sighed. "Clark, I love you!" He didn't look up again. Then it hit her: her wish came true. Chloe beamed at the thought that her wish came true.

"Man," she said to herself. "If I knew it was going to work, I would've wished that Lana was invisible." Clark started to get up from the chair. He was walking towards Chloe. Chloe didn't move. _Am I not invisible anymore?_

"Ow!" she yelled as she fell to the floor with Clark tripping over her. She looked up at Clark. He didn't even realize that he had walked into anything. "Oh my God, I feel like I got hit by a brick wall." She said to herself as she got up. _Okay_, she thought. _I didn't wish for my voice to be invisible._ But she didn't care. She thought this was the coolest thing ever.

Chloe looked up at the door opened. Pete walked in. "That was graceful," he said as he saw Clark getting up.

Clark smiled sheepishly. "Hey, have you seen Chloe?" Pete shook his head.

"Oh," Clark replied dejectedly.

Pete smiled, "Why?"

_I really should not be listening to this._ But who was Chloe kidding. She wanted to. This was too much fun.

"Well, we got into an argument last night. And I wanted to apologize to her," Clark said as he sat down at one of the computers. "Basically the fight was about me ignoring her for Lana. And I didn't really think that I was doing that, but I thought about it last night and I realized that she's right. Everything she said was right. I do push her aside for Lana. And you. So I'm sorry for that, Pete."

Pete nodded. "Thanks, man."

Chloe nodded to herself from the corner of the room. She felt this wave of relief roll on top of her. This was the beginning of what was going to be a **great** day.

* * *

Through the whole day, Chloe had come to find that walking down the hallways was torture. Everywhere she turned there were people walking into her. Especially walking down the stairs.

Chloe walked down the hallway to her locker. _No wonder people were looking at me on the road this morning._ There was "no one" driving the car. If she opened her locker, then people would be wondering who was at her locker. She decided that her locker could wait and she walked out into the hallway, besides. It wasn't like she was going to be seen in class. So what was the point in going? Oh, no. There were swarms of people running down the hallway. She jumped left to right as she moved across the hallway to safety. She walked into the first room she saw. And it just happened to be the boys' locker room.

Chloe felt her cheeks turn red as she turned around. Thank God she was invisible. She felt her feet moving forward. She tried with all her might to stop walking and turn around, but before she knew it she was in the middle of the locker room. She opened her eyes. She felt her face turn a million different shades of red. Clark was standing right in front of her. In a towel. _Great, now every time I look at Clark, I'm going to picture him in a towel. Oh, God._ It was like it was going in slow motion as he slowly started to drop his towel. She started to back away from him when she tripped over someone's backpack. Into someone. Her hand hit his butt. Obviously he noticed because he turned around and yelled at the closest guy near him.

"Hey, man! Why'd you touch me like that?"

"Like what? I didn't touch you." All of a sudden a fight broke out. Oops. Chloe couldn't help but laugh. _Boys fight over the stupidest things._ Now was her cue to leave.

She chuckled as she left the locker room. That was something she'd definitely remember. _Definitely_

* * *

Chloe walked back into the Torch office. Even if she was invisible, there was still a lot that needed to be done. She started to type away on the keyboard when she heard voices. She let out a long sigh. _This is great, it's just terrific._ She shut of the computer as quickly as she could, and walked over to the couch. As she sat down on the couch, Clark and Lana came into the room. She thought about her options: either leaving the room, or staying in the room. Duh, right? She decided to stay in the room.

Clark walked over to the computer, sat down, and picked up his book. "Here's the book," he said handing it to Lana.

"Thanks, Clark," She said smiling as she pulled a chair next to him. Clark looked down at his lap. "What's wrong?" Lana asked him, looking concerned.

"Have you talked to Chloe? We got in a fight last night, and I wanted to apologize to her, but she's not here." Chloe smiled. _Jeez, Clark, how many people are you going to tell?_

Lana's face fell. "Oh." Chloe snickered. _Not everything's about you, Fairy Princess. _"No, I haven't talked to her."

"Oh," Clark said sadly. "Maybe I should give her some space."

"Clark, she's probably off crying somewhere. She likes you, you know. She gets jealous so easily, you know? Like when you're not with her. It's kind of pathetic, really. She needs to know that the world doesn't revolve around her. But I do agree that you should give her some space. I wouldn't want her PMS-ing on me if I were you."

Chloe watched as Clark stared at Lana in shock. Clark was even more surprised than Chloe was. "Lana, don't you think that's a little um… mean?"

"Clark, the truth can be harsh sometimes." _Yeah, but that was definitely not the truth._

"Well, um…" he said standing up and picking up his stuff. "Maybe I'll talk to you later," he said heading towards the door.

"Wait, Clark. Where are you going?!" Lana asked getting up from her chair.

"Do you have any idea what you just said?" He asked turning around.

"Clark, I was just being truthful," she said innocently.

"Well, that wasn't true, Lana."

"Clark, I'm sorry."

"No, you're not, Lana. You're just sorry because I called you out on it." He started to walk out of the room, but he stopped.

"Chloe doesn't need to know that the world doesn't revolve around her. _You_ do," he said walking out of the room, and slamming the door.

Chloe couldn't help but smile. So far this had been the best day, she'd had in Smallville. Despite what Lana said about her, but at least she knew she was wasting a friendship on Lana. So that was a plus to the minus. And Clark just made her day better by sticking up for her. She watched Lana walk out of the door, and she almost felt sorry for her. _Almost._

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! Tell me what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Invisible Secrets: Chapter 3**

**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted! Thanks again to othspnluver! **

* * *

"I wonder what Lex is doing," Chloe said out loud to herself. It did seem a little wrong to her to be snooping around. She justified her decision by telling herself that if Lex didn't want visitors, he should keep his doors locked. Or have higher security.

She made her way through the gate, into the house, and found her way into the library. Lex wasn't in there. Rather than waiting for him to come back, she decided to look for him. Again, she told herself that it was Lex's fault that he didn't lock his doors.

She walked down the hallway, and she heard muffled voices. She stepped closer to the door, and she could hear two people talking. She leaned in closer, and moved her hand to the doorknob. She turned the knob, and the door was locked. "Come on!" She yelled.

"It would have been a better wish to wish that I was invisible _and _that I could walk through solid objects." Chloe leaned as close to the door as she possibly could, focusing intently on hearing what they were saying. "…Clark…bridge…Porsche." She heard them stop talking, and footsteps coming closer to the door.

"Ow!" She yelled falling on the floor. Lex had hit Chloe with the door on his way out.

"What was that?" Lex muttered, looking behind the door. Chloe lay stretched out in the middle of the hallway. It was amazing that he hadn't stepped on her.

"It was nothing sir," The man Lex was with said following Lex. Lex had managed not to step on Chloe, but the man he was with did not. Chloe finally lifted herself from the floor and followed Lex and his partner.

"Yeah, step on the invisible girl," Chloe muttered as she followed them into Lex's office. She followed Lex over to his desk, and sat down on the edge of the desk. Lex sat down in his chair momentarily, and then he got right back up.

"Dr. Lincoln, would you like a drink?" He said walking over to the bar. He placed two cups on the side, and he poured equal amounts in both of the cups.

Chloe removed herself from Lex's desk, and sat down at his computer. She didn't know what she could do in the time that his back was turned, but she knew it wasn't much. So, she decided to just read the screen. There was a bunch of information on the Kents which didn't particularly please Chloe.

"Lex, I don't understand what you want me to do," The doctor said after taking a sip from his glass.

Lex looked up at him with a somewhat amused facial expression. "Oh you don't? It's not complicated to understand, Dr. Lincoln. Maybe I should've hired someone else."

_Nice one, Lex,_ Chloe applauded mentally while watching the show from her front row seat. She unintentionally swiveled around in the chair. When a chair's that comfortable, you just have to swivel.

"Lex, you're chair just moved," Dr. Lincoln stated. Lex turned to look at the chair, but it wasn't moving. Chloe had planted her feet down on the ground, holding her breath.

Lex shook his head, and walked over to the chair. _No_, Chloe thought as he walked over and began to sit down. Lex sat down on top of her, and his head knocked into her mouth. "Lex!" Chloe screamed before gritting her teeth together. She didn't want to accidentally hit Lex or anything. There was a plus to that experience. Chloe was able inhale the incredible aroma of Lex's cologne. It smelled extremely amazing to her.

Lex immediately stood back up, and looked at Dr. Lincoln. _What was that? _he thought rubbing the back of his head. "It's not that hard to look in on the Kents'."

"Yes, I understand, but I want to know why."

"I don't pay you to ask questions, Dr. Lincoln." Chloe got up from Lex's chair and moved over to the couch. _No one can sit on me here._

"I'll do my best. Good evening, Mr. Luthor." As he left the room, Clark made his way in.

"Hey, Lex."

"Clark… What a surprise," Lex and Chloe said together. Although Lex and Clark couldn't hear Chloe, Chloe thought it was hilarious that she got what Lex was going to say. Clark walked over to the couch, and surprisingly didn't sit on Chloe. He ended up sitting right next to her.

"So, I've heard about your eventful day, Clark." Lex said with a twinkle in his eye. Clark squinted his eyes at Lex questioning his statement.

"Lana told me. You made her cry?" He asked with a smirk on his face, sitting down on the couch across from the one Chloe and Clark were sitting on. Chloe covered her mouth with her hand. _Oh, my God. He made her cry. _She couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Lana crying over Clark. It was a switch on roles, and it was highly ironic.

"I did?"

"Yeah, you did. I couldn't help but find it amusing, though. Clark Kent making girls cry? Does that mean the world's coming to an end?" He said stretching out his arms and resting them on the back of the couch.

"I didn't mean to make her cry. I was sticking up for Chloe," he said sheepishly.

Lex smiled. "As nice as that is, I don't think Chloe needs anyone to stick up for her. She's pretty capable of sticking up for herself, and she's proven that many times." Chloe beamed at the compliment even though Lex wasn't directly speaking to her.

"Yeah, but I couldn't just sit there and let Lana talk about her like that. She's… She's not as nice as I thought she was," he said looking down at the ground.

Lex nodded as he looked around the room. "Clark, I hope this doesn't sound weird, but does it feel like someone's watching you?"

"No, but I feel this heat coming from the right side of my body."

_Maybe I should stop looking at Lex,_ she thought as she steadily relocated herself back to Lex's chair. "Nevermind," Clark said suddenly. "The feeling's gone now."

"Yeah," Lex agreed. Chloe watched as Clark and Lex stared at each other with puzzled facial expressions.

_I'll come back later, _she thought exiting the room.

* * *

**I'll be getting back into the Chlark... even though that chapter was pretty Chlarky... With some Chlex. Tell me what you thought!**


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Invisible Secrets: Chapter 4**

**Thanks for reviewing, alerting, and favoriting! I made Lex and Pete friendish in this chapter.**

* * *

Being invisible was too much fun! Except for people walking into her, and sitting on her, but that was just a small price to pay. It had been an hour since she had left Lex's mansion, so she decided to go to Clark's barn to see what he was doing.

_These long walks are going to be the death of me, _she stated mentally. She was tired from walking everywhere today. As she approached the barn, she could hear two people talking. It sounded like Clark and Pete.

"I went by her house, and she wasn't there," she head Pete say to Clark. She knew they were talking about her. He sounded nervous.

"Where is she? Even if she was sick, she'd tell us…" Chloe watched as Clark sat down on the couch, and combed his fingers through his hair in distress.

"Yeah," was all he said. Pete and Clark sat on the couch, thinking.

"Clark, even with all of your abilities there's nothing that you could do?" Chloe froze and replayed what Pete had just said in her mind.

Abilities. _Abilities. _A.B.I.L.I.T.I.E.S.

_Was Pete joking?_

She contemplated staying to hear what they were going to say. She would finally have her answers. Letting her inner friend win over her inner journalist, she decided that it wasn't fair to Clark… she couldn't _do _that to him. He would tell her when he was ready to. She hadn't even heard Clark's answer to Pete's question.

She just turned around and walked out of the barn. As Chloe walked out of the barn, a bunch of question swirled into her mind. Obviously Pete knows, but_ does Lana know? Who else knows? What are his abilities? Is he a meteor freak?_ _Well, duh, Chloe. What else would he be, an alien?_ She thought.

She remembered the franticness in Pete's voice, and Clark's stance. This had gone on long enough. After getting something to eat, she would go back to the well.

"Ow!" She wasn't watching where she was going, and when she had fallen to the ground, she noticed what had just happened. She was walking and she just happened to knock Lana over as well as herself. The "Ow" had come from Lana who was brushing the dirt off of herself as she got up.

"Oops," Chloe said to herself as she walked on.

* * *

Lana walked upstairs to the barn to where Pete and Clark were talking. She took a deep breath before slowly walking up the stairs. "Hey, guys," She said, greeting them with a smile.

They returned her smile with a frown. "This is probably a stupid thing to ask," Pete mumbled. "Have you seen Chloe at all today?"

Lana shook her head. "No, I haven't."

"No, you haven't?" Pete asked again. _That's all she has to say? _Pete leaned back into the couch watching Lana closely.

"She usually comes into the Talon, but I haven't seen her at all today... which is weird because she never misses a coffee break … I just wanted to apologize to you, Clark. For saying that-"

"It's not me you should be apologizing to, Lana," he said cutting her off completely. Pete tried his best not to smile, but it wasn't really working. He looked down into his lap. Only Clark was able to hear him laughing, but pretty soon Lana would be able to.

Lex walked up the stairs at this very moment. "Hello," he said looking around the loft. He looked over at Clark and Pete where Pete's head was down, and Clark was staring at Lana. He looked over at Lana who looked like she was about to cry any moment.

"Hi, Lex," she said before leaving.

Clark walked over to the window, and saw Lana get into her car. "Okay, Pete. She's gone, you can laugh now."

"Oh, man, Clark. That was great," he said between bursts of laughter. He was slumped over on the couch holding his sides.

"Let me guess," Lex said sauntering over walking over and sitting on the arm of the couch. "Clark was rude to Lana?"

"Not just rude; he shut her _down_!" Lex chuckled at Pete's description of the situation. Clark being "mean"… even the idea of Clark being "mean" was completely entertaining.

"Back to Chloe, if I may," Lex started looking on at the still laughing Pete.

"Be my guest," Pete nodded adjusting his posture on the couch after recovering from laughing.

"I spoke to her dad, and he said that he saw her this morning. He said she got into her car to head to school, and that it must be a mistake."

"But that doesn't make any sense," Clark said panicking. Pete, Lana, and him hadn't seen her all day.

"Clark, relax," Lex told him. "Who would miss a beautiful girl like Chloe walking around town? Calm down, we'll find her."

Clark nodded as all three of them exhaled.

* * *

Chloe walked into her house, and she immediately sat down at the kitchen table. There was a note that was left for her from her dad. 'Chloe, I'll be in Metropolis tonight and tomorrow. There's plenty of food in the fridge. Love, Dad.'

Chloe nodded. _That explains the reason why the police haven't been searching Smallville for me. _If her dad was home, he would have called everyone from the police to the National Guard to look for her.

Chloe took out some leftover steak and she put it in the microwave. She looked out of the window. The sun was beginning to set. She pulled open one of the drawers in the kitchen and she pulled out a flashlight. If she was going to do this, then she was going to need light.

After she ate her food, she decided she would just walk to the field. The field wasn't _that_ far from her house anyway. Chloe left her house, and locked the doors. Turning on her flashlight, she started to walk down the street. The field wasn't that far, but it was the walk to the well that made it seem like forever. She finally arrived at the well after getting many rocks stuck in her shoes.

"Oh my God," she said to herself. She stepped forward more while looking around with the flashlight.

"Where is it?"

* * *

**Tell me what you thought everyone. And sorry for the lack of Chlark/Chlex in this chapter, but there'll probably be Chlark/Chlex next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Invisible Secrets: Chapter 5**

**Sorry, that this update took so long. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorited this! othspnluver helped me!! Thank you!!**

* * *

The well was _nowhere _to be found. "Are you kidding me?" she asked to no one in particular. She had walked all the way there for nothing, but that wasn't the point.

She didn't want to be invisible for the rest of her life. _Man, I shouldn't even had made this stupid wish, _she thought. She was starting to freak out about this, but once she calmed down, she'd be able to think straight.

She walked back home and went to sleep…

In the morning, Chloe got dressed like it was any other day. It was a Saturday, so maybe Clark was at the mansion. Chloe walked into the mansion an hour later, and she met Clark at the door, and she followed him right in.

"Hi, Lex," Clark said as he walked into the room.

"Hey." Chloe walked into the room and watched as Lex and Clark talked. How would she get their attention? She looked around the room and saw glasses sitting on the bar.

"I looked for Chloe last night," Clark told Lex as he sat down on one of the couches.

"Define looked," Lex said as he walked from behind his desk. He walked over to the bar and grabbed a water bottle off of it.

"Um," he started as he looked down at the ground, and shifted his foot back and forth. "I broke into her house."

"Ah," Lex nodded walking over. "No wonder the door wasn't locked when I got there."

Chloe laughed at the thought of them breaking into her house. "It looked like she had been there… where is she?"

"Clark, as much as I enjoy you 'angst-ing' over someone other than Lana, you need to calm down."

Chloe smiled at the comment. She picked up one of the glasses from the bar and dropped it onto the floor. Yeah, it was a little dramatic, but it would definitely get their attention.

Clark and Lex both turned to look at where the glass dropped. "How does something like that happen?" Lex muttered.

Chloe's eyes widened in annoyance. She walked over to Lex's bookshelf, and started picking up books. One by one she dropped them onto the floor. _Yeah, I don't think they get the hint_, she thought. Chloe watched as she saw Lex call security.

Clark looked around the room and x-rayed everything. He let out a small gasp, "Chloe!"

"What?" Chloe heard Lex ask.

Chloe saw a notebook sitting on Lex's desk. She opened the notebook, grabbed a pen, and started writing. _Guys, I need your help… it's Chloe._

She walked in front of them and dropped the notebook on the floor. Lex bent down to pick it up, and read it. "The glass and books were a little dramatic, don't you think, Chloe?"

"So… you're invisible?" Clark asked in disbelief.

_Yes, Clark. I'm invisible._

Lex looked at Clark with a smirk on his face. "Even though it's on paper, you can still sense the sarcasm… What happened, Chloe?"

_There was a meteor rock infected wishing well, and I wished I was invisible to see if it worked. _

"Isn't that a little drastic for a first wish?" Clark asked.

_It was a good idea at the time. And the well's not there anymore._

_It's not there anymore? _"Well… how does a well disappear?"

"If someone wishes for it to," Lex answered. It was the answer to the question that Chloe had been asking herself all day. "What now, Chloe?" Chloe took the notebook that Lex was holding out in front of her. _I could go for some coffee right now._ She held the notebook in between Lex and Clark's faces.

"Are you _serious?_" Lex asked. The girl's invisible and all she cares about is coffee.

Chloe brought the notebook back to herself and started writing. _Don't upset the invisible girl, Lex. I could trash your whole room right now if I wanted to. You could call security, but they wouldn't be able to do anything because they wouldn't be able to see me. And I don't think you'd want to explain 'there's an invisible girl in my office' to them. Am I right?_Lex huffed in exasperation. She had him there.

"Fine… Clark, go to the Talon-" He was cut off by a notebook in his face. _I want to go with him. _Lex rolled his eyes. "Okay," he said giving in. There was no use in arguing with an invisible girl. It would be the same as arguing with someone visible. What was she going to do? Use exclamation points?

"We'll be back soon," Clark said awkwardly as he waited for Chloe to walk over. "Chloe, I don't know where you are…" Chloe walked over and slipped her hand into Clark's causing him to blush. Lex snickered behind the both of them.

"When you guys get back, we'll see what we can do." Clark nodded as they walked out of the room. "Oh, and Clark." Clark stopped walking and he turned around. "Yeah?" "Don't lose her," he told him, although he meant it in more ways than one.

"Thanks, Lex."

* * *

Clark and Chloe walked out to Clark's truck. He opened the door for her, but he didn't close it. How mad would Chloe be if he closed the door on her? He got into the driver's seat, and closed his door after Chloe closed the one on her side. Chloe watched Clark as he looked at her. _Is he going to go_? She thought. Clark was just thinking… about her. Chloe reached over and beeped the horn.

"Okay," Clark laughed as he pulled off. Chloe turned on the light in the truck and put the notebook down on her lap, just in case she needed to write anything.

"We were all worried about you, Chloe," Clark told her, looking at her. He was able to lock eyes with her even though he couldn't see her. It made her heart beat faster.

_All? Lana didn't seem too worried, _she wrote on the paper.

Clark furrowed his brow. "You were there?"

_I was there when you were talking to Pete in the Torch, when you told Lana off in the Torch, when you were talking to Lex at the mansion, and when you were talking to Pete in the loft. Thanks for defending my honor with Lana. _

"You're welcome," he replied giving her his infamous smile. He didn't expect Chloe to hear those things although he was glad that she did. Except for the part about Pete.

"How much did you hear when I was talking to Pete?"

Chloe stopped herself from writing. Did she really want to tell Clark what she heard? But what kind of friend would she be if she lied to him about something. Sure he was probably lying to her, but it was for protecting a secret. Although she wasn't sure why she wasn't let in on it. _I heard him say something about abilities, and then I left. As much as I wanted to know, I left because I couldn't do that to you, Clark. _

Clark nodded. "Thanks, Chloe... So, Chloe… what's it like being invisible?"

_Fun and scary wrapped into one. Well the scary part is because I don't know if I'll be stuck like this forever or not, _she answered.

"Um… we're here." He didn't even ask if she wanted to come in because he knew what the answer was going to be. _Only ask yes or no questions and I'll tap your back once when it's a yes, and twice when it's a no._ When they got out of the truck, Chloe took his hand and they walked into the Talon together.

"Do you want a black coffee?" He asked looking down next to her. Chloe tap his lower back once.

"Okay."

"Hi, Clark," Lana said with a fake smile displayed on her face.

Clark felt Chloe tap his back twice and he smiled. "Hi… Lana."

Chloe watched as they stood and stared at each other. Clark was obviously waiting for Lana to say something by the way that he was looking at her.

"What can I get you?"

"A black coffee… to go." He felt Chloe tap his back once, and he smiled as he imagined a smile on _Chloe's _face.

"Oh, okay…" she said sadly as she scurried away to make the coffee for Clark. Clark could feel Chloe draw a smiley face on his back. It was a little childish for Chloe, but then again, he wouldn't be able to hear her if she spoke.

"I wish you weren't invisible anymore, Chloe."

Five minutes later, Lana returned with the coffee for Clark. "Who were you talking to? I saw you talk to someone."

_Creepy_, Chloe and Clark thought together. "Oh… myself." He knew Chloe would call him out on that later. Chloe started to laugh at that answer, and at the expression that Lana was wearing. She looked confused, and she looked at Clark like he was insane.

"Here you go." She handed him the coffee with the same fake smile that she was wearing before. She looked like she wanted to say something else, but she stopped herself. Clark took the money out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Thanks, Lana."

They walked back to the car, and Chloe immediately picked up the notebook. _Oh, myself? What kind of answer is that?_ Clark grinned as he read it before speaking.

"Well, it worked didn't it? And that was the first thing I could think of. You got your coffee, so let's go back to Lex's."

Chloe smirked as she bit on the tip of her pen. _That's fine with me._

* * *

**Tell me how you liked it! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Invisible Secrets: Chapter 6**

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! Sorry it took so long to get this one out!**

* * *

Chloe watched as Clark drove the truck back to the mansion. Occasionally he would look over to her seat to see if she had magically appeared. But it was as if he knew what she was thinking. "I know that if I look over there you won't just appear, Chloe." Even though he knew she was there, he still couldn't stop himself from doing it. He could feel her presence, but he couldn't see her. That was the only assurance that he had that she was there.

"Chloe, before we go back to Lex's I'm going to stop by the field again." He told her as they approached a red light.

_Okay, but is this a subtle 'wanna make out?' _She asked, waiting for his predictable embarrassed reaction to her question with a smile on her face. Another thing that made her laugh was imagining Clark making out with an invisible her.

And there it was, as Clark fixed his eyes on the road in front of him. The embarrassment came in the form of a small red flush emerging onto his cheeks, and the clearing of his throat. He could picture Chloe laughing at his immaturity. "No, I want to check it again." Not that he wouldn't want to make out with her though.

The cliché scenario that he imagined was that when Chloe came into view, he would plant one on her. A big 'Thank God you're not invisible anymore' and an 'I can't stand to live without you' kiss. Oh yeah, though. There was no doubt that he had matured in the last couple of days. Taking his childish infatuation with Lana and moving on to someone that he could actually love. He wondered why it took him so long in the first place.

"Okay, Chloe. We're here. Stay in the car," he told her. He didn't want her wondering what he was doing when she x-rayed the field. But he felt like he could trust her now… he always felt like he could trust her, but now Chloe proved that she could be trusted. She _had_ left before anything major was said by Pete.

Clark walked out the center of the field and looked around… nothing. How could something just disappear like that?

After x-raying the field, Clark trudged back to the truck with a defeated look on his face. _I told you, Cutie, _Chloe thought as she wrote down something on the paper.

_No luck? I'd hate to say I told you so, so I won't say it. _

That was the only thing that made Clark smile. "Then thanks for not saying it, Chloe," he said sarcastically.

_No problem. Anytime. _

* * *

The remainder of the car ride was silent, but they both knew what the other was thinking. They wanted her back to normal as soon as possible. Even though they weren't gone for long, they hoped that Lex was able to come up with something. He _was _the smarter one, after all, although Chloe came close with her intellect. "We're here," Clark told her. He walked around and opened the door for her in the same fashion that he had done when she got in the car.

He held out his hand for her, to put her's in, and when she did, she closed the door. But it was different this time. Before Chloe had cupped her hand in Clark's. This time, she laced her fingers between his. Chloe could practically hear his cheeks burning. "We're back, Lex," Clark called as they walked through the door.

_Are you happy now, Chloe? _"Good," he told the both of them. "Is she here?" He asked.

"Yeah," Clark said as he raised the hand that was holding Chloe's. All three of them walked over to the couches and sat down. "While you guys were gone, I came up with something."

_I thought of something, too. _

"That's great," Clark said to the two of them.

"Yeah," Lex agreed.

_I was thinking… What if we threw meteor rocks in a regular wishing well? _

"That was what I was thinking too. It seems a little too simple, but it's worth a shot." Not wanting to contaminate _his, _he said, "This might take a while. Feel free to leave if you would like to."

"Okay," Clark told him. "I should probably get Chloe home." But Chloe had other ideas, he figured when he felt her tap his back twice meaning 'I don't want to go home just yet.'

"We can do this in the morning, then. I'll see you both tomorrow." Lex excused himself to make a few phone calls to get the resources that they needed.

"Well, Chloe?" Clark asked. "What do you want to do?"

_Since you're offering to be my personal chauffer for the rest of the day… I would like to see Pete. _

"Okay."

* * *

Chloe and Clark walked up to the doorstep of Pete's house, and Chloe knocked on the door. "Clark, it's good to see you," Pete's mother, Judge Ross exclaimed when she saw Clark.

"Hi, Mrs. Ross," Clark smiled. "It's nice to see you too, is Pete home?" How polite Clark could be around adults made Chloe smile. Even adults could fall under the spell of the Clark Kent charm.

"Yes, he's in his room."

"Thank you." Clark and Chloe entered the house as Mrs. Ross opened the door for them. They made their way down the familiar hall to Pete's room, and Chloe knocked again. "Pete, it's Clark," Clark called as they stood out side of the door.

"Hey, man. Come in." Clark opened the door and entered with Chloe. Pete was sitting at his book covered desk typing a paper for English class.

"Hey, Pete," he said as he led Chloe over to Pete's bed and let go of her hand. On the way there Chloe told Clark that she wanted to let Pete in on the secret. Which Clark couldn't have agreed more with, but of course, he shouldn't be talking. "Chloe's here, too."

Pete looked around the room slowly to humor Clark. "No, she's not," he said even slower than he looked around the room. He knew that Clark missed Chloe and that he was pretty much in love with her, but his delusions weren't going to help a sanity plea.

"Yes, she is."

Pete gave Clark an 'Okay…' look. But with all of the weird stuff that has happened around Smallville, it would be pretty smart to believe him. And there was the fact that Chloe was a magnet, attracting all things weird. "Is she a ghost? Is she invisible?"

"Yup, she's invisible."

_Hi Pete!! _

Pete looked at Clark from his desk in disbelief. "Hi… Chloe?" Once the shock wore off, he was able to form a real thought. "Wow, it'd be so cool to be invisible. What have you done so far?"

_Nothing really. Oh yeah! I saw you guys in the boys' locker room. _

Pete glanced at Clark nervously with a look that asked 'did she tell you this before?' Clark shook his head awkwardly as he shifted slowly on Pete's bed. They both had the same reaction... silence. Chloe laughed at the awkwardness of the situation. Clark didn't know what to say to that so he said, "That's... nice."

It seemed as if Pete had remembered something. "You were the one who caused the fight?"

_Guilty._

"How'd you turn into the Invisible Girl?" Looking from Clark to where he thought Chloe might be sitting.

_A meteor rock infected wishing well… _She wasn't too tired of explaining what happened, but it was definitely starting to get annoying.

"We're going to get her back to normal tomorrow." Clark was trying to stay positive, because if it didn't work tomorrow, he'd probably have a heart attack... if he could. And not seeing Chloe ever again is something that he would never want to happen.

Pete's lips curled into a smile. _He's got it bad, _he thought. He could read Clark better than anyone, and Clark wasn't very hard to read."Well… I have to finish this paper. I've already procrastinated enough, and it's due on Monday so…"

Chloe immediately knew what he was trying to do, which made her glad that Clark and Pete weren't able to hear her giggling. He was obviously lying because from the looks of things on his computer, he was almost finished. But Clark didn't get the hint. "Okay, we'll see you tomorrow then."

"Have fun," he unsubtly called as they walked out the door. _They'll be together by Monday, _he thought. And if they were he'd remind Clark to thank him.

* * *

**Next chapter **_**should **_**be the last chapter, but anyone who has read WOY knows that I had trouble ending that one lol!! Please review! **

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Invisible Secrets: Chapter 7**

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites everyone! This**_** is **_**the last chapter! I feel really bad that this took **_**so long**_**, but I've had writers' block on pretty much all of my fics. **

* * *

Meteor Rocks. _Check. _A wishing well. _Check. _Chloe and Clark. _Well, _he was working on that part. Lex had called Clark early that morning telling him that the sooner they took care of this, the better. The only well he'd been able to find within reasonable distance, even with his vast amounts of resources, was once again in an open field. He stepped out of one of his many cars and leaned against the door. Hopefully he wouldn't have to wait for them for too much longer.

* * *

Clark stood outside of Chloe's house, waiting for her to answer the door. He ruffled his dark hair in frustration, but he was still smiling at the same time. _She's probably doing this on purpose, _he though. And with how obvious he made it that he wanted her back to normal, she probably wanted to make him wait a little bit longer.

And that was _exactly _what Chloe Sullivan was going to do _until _she saw the coffee cup that Clark was holding in his hand. Chloe scribbled something across a piece of paper and walked to the door. "Chloe, you've got to stop doing this," he said as he held out the coffee cup to her.

Chloe rolled her eyes and took the cup. _He's waited this long, what's a couple more minutes? _After inhaling the coffee – _hazelnut - _and taking the first sip of many, she handed him the notebook.

Clark's "blue" eyes wandered over the page, and what he saw made him smile. _I was going to make you wait for maybe ten more minutes, but then I saw the coffee cup in your hand. You're a smart man, Clark Kent. _

"Thanks, Chloe," he said with a goofy grin that made Chloe giggle. _Who ever thought that I'd have this effect on him? _"So, shall we?" Clark asked as he held his hand out. Instantly, he felt Chloe's hand entwine with his, and he _loved it. _

* * *

The ride to the field was a brutal one. It seemed like everyone was driving at an _extra slow _pace just because today was the day that she would return to her standard form. Visible. It seemed like it could take a while, so Clark decided that he would call Lex and tell him that they would be there soon. He whipped his cell phone out from his pocket and dialed Lex's number. "Hey, Lex, we're stuck in traffic, but we should be there in a couple minutes," he told him.

"Alright," was his response and Clark spoke a farewell before flipping his phone closed.

Not noticing that Clark had even made a phone call, Chloe sat in the seat with her knees hunched up to her chest, staring at the traffic in front of them. Even though she was not visible, Clark could sense her irritation with the congestion up ahead. "Relax, Chloe," he said as he glanced at the seat next to him. He smiled slightly and said, "What's a couple more minutes?"

In a flash, Chloe whipped out the notebook in front of Clark and it read: _Hey, Bud, don't push it. _

"Looks like someone could use another cup of coffee," Clark mused aloud as he looked ahead. _Or five, _was what the notebook read as she slammed onto the steering wheel causing Clark to chuckle. He stared forward and was looking for a space down the road that would let him get through, but he wasn't having much luck.

After what seemed like forever to the both of them, Clark was finally able to maneuver around the other cars when he spotted a break in the line of cars. "Finally," Clark murmured to himself as he turned down another street to connect to the area that he needed to go to. The rest of the ride was smooth sailing, and in a matter of minutes they arrived at the field. Clark pulled his truck next to Lex's silver car where Lex was propped against his car talking on his cell phone.

Clark hopped out of his side of the car making his way over to Chloe's to help her out. Once she was out, they walked over to Lex hand-in-hand. "Hey," the two men greeted each other. The three of them made their way towards the wishing well. "Ready?" Lex asked, looking to Clark to answer for him.

Clark felt Chloe's hand slowly drop from his. "I guess she's ready."

She _was_ ready. _More than ready _to return to her normal as-she-could-be self and to go back to living her life visibly, the way it was supposed to be lived. But of course that would involve facing her past couple of days with Clark Kent, the boy who had mysteriously requited the feelings that she had had for him all in a matter of seconds. Either that or he was just really uncomfortable around girls. It was the little things he did that she was able to tell. The way he smiled or the things he would say to him. But there was no way in the meteorite infected hell they called Smallville that he was going to get away with everything without an explanation.

A thought dawned on Chloe in that moment. Her voice was inaudible, so how would she be able to make her wish? And plus there could some unspoken 'one wish' rule that she didn't know about.

Chloe trudged across the grass to where Lex and Clark were speaking, and she grabbed Clark's hand and started pulling him away from the conversation to which Lex reacted with a small laugh.

Once they reached the wishing well, Clark immediately knew what Chloe wanted him to do for her. "I wish Chloe wasn't invisible anymore," he declared. He started to get impatient in the thirty seconds that passed since he made the wish. In the midst of his anxiety, Chloe squeezed his hand as if to say "calm down, wait a minute". And he did.

Moments later, a newly visible Chloe appeared right before both Lex and Clark's eyes.

Chloe turned to her left to see her best friend Clark's light up in relief and a grin that almost reached his ears. Immediately, he threw his strong arms around his tiny blonde friend's waist to which she countered. When they broke apart, neither could keep the smiles off of their faces, and neither of them could keep from looking the other in the eye. _Especially Clark. _He was just beyond ecstatic to see Chloe again and that experience made him never want to let her out of his sight ever again.

"Chloe," he said as he looked into the eyes of his best friend.

More staring and smiling took place until a smirking Lex came over and cleared his throat. "It's good to have you back to normal, Chloe," he said.

"Thanks, Lex."

Lex looked back and forth between Chloe and Clark. "Well, I'll let you two catch up. See you guys later." And with that, he made his way to his car and drove off of the field.

Chloe looked into Clark's smiling face. Clark put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. "Clark," she said.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go to the Talon. I could use a cup of coffee."

Clark snickered as they walked across the grass to his truck. "Of course the first thing you'd want to do is go get some coffee." Clark walked over to the passenger's side, opened the door for Chloe and helped her step inside of the truck. When Clark got into the driver's seat Chloe said, "Well, I haven't changed. I _do _live off of the stuff, you know." She watched Clark smile as he started up the car. "But my perspective on certain things _has changed._"

Clark nervously looked over at her, but still with a smile, still making eye contact. "How so?"

"Well _Lana _isn't exactly as sweet and innocent as everyone thinks which definitely changed my perspective about her," she said nodding her head as she turned towards Clark. She broke into a smile when about to speak about the next one. "I've learned that Lex thinks _very highly _of me," she grinned, "and you and Pete are just the dynamic duo of awesomeness as always. But once again, I want to thank you for sticking up for me with Lana and for helping me get back to normal. Who knew that Clark Kent cares so much about Chloe Sullivan?" she asked with a hesitant smile on her mouth, and her eyes on Clark.

His eyes never wavered from the road, but without hesitation he said, "I'd do anything for you, Chloe."

Chloe smiled and pushed her blonde hair back from her face. "What about you? Did my being invisible give you a different perspective on things?"

Clark nodded as he pulled up to the red light in front of them. "Yes," he admitted. "Certain situations can make a person wake up. The _experience _has given me a different outlook on Lana," he said freely. But he hesitated on the next part, "and you." Chloe didn't say anything, but she looked at Clark inquisitively as he drove along to the Talon. "I like you, Chloe, and I was _too blind _to notice it before and you being invisible made me realize that I don't want anyone but you."

For once, Chloe was completely floored. She sat in her seat as Clark parallel parked on the street, staring at him in awe. "Chloe… should I keep going?"

A bright smile spread across her face and she said, "No, Clark, you're good," in a small voice. "Well you already know how I feel you, so what does this mean about us?"

"You're the investigative reporter. You figure it out," he said giving her an obvious, knowing grin. It took all about a millisecond for Chloe's realization to kick in and when it did, she gave him a coy smile and hopped out of the truck.

When Clark and Chloe made their way inside of the Talon, they heard applause by Pete as he walked over to them. Others clapped along, even though they had no idea what they were applauding, while other people looked at Pete like he was an idiot. "Well," Pete smirked, smiling back and forth between the two of them. "How 'bout a thank you?"

Chloe and Clark exchanged confused glances, but broke into simultaneous smiles. Obviously they were both confused and they did not know what they should be thanking Pete for at all. "A thank you for what, Pete?" Clark asked.

"You guys are together, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"_You _didn't have to do anything with it though," Chloe said with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Knowing that Pete was _never _going to let that go, they both decided to thank him. Sarcastically, of course. "_Thanks, Pete." "We couldn't have done it without you."_

"You see? That's all you guys had to say."

"_Okay, _I'm going to get coffee; you guys want some?"

"No, I'm good, but I'm sure Clark wouldn't mind taking a sip from your cup." Pete looked over his two blushing friends and focused on the one who was blushing the most. _Clark_. _This is a good thing, _Pete thought. _I get to make them uncomfortable before they make me uncomfortable. _Once Chloe walked away, Clark shoved Pete down into one of the chairs. "I can't believe you said that, Pete." Pete only shrugged with a laugh.

* * *

"Hi, Chloe," Lana greeted hesitantly. She was thinking that Clark had told Chloe what she said, so she wanted to fess up and apologize. "Chloe, Clark must have told you what I said, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." She said as she set a tray down on an empty table and pushed her long brown hair out of her face.

Chloe narrowed her green eyes at the girl in front of her. She had to give her kudos for apologizing, but she wasn't completely one hundred percent sure that Lana actually meant it. "I hate to ask this, but are you apologizing because you _really _are sorry or because Clark wanted you to?" It was amazing what she was able to see and hear when people didn't think she was around, and now that Lana had shown her true colors, she wasn't entirely sure that she could trust Lana, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to accept her apology.

Lana sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. She gave Chloe a small, apologetic smile before continuing. "Both, actually." Lana picked up Chloe's coffee from the counter and handed it to her. "I placed your order when I saw you guys come in."

"Thanks." The girls stood in an awkward silence for a little while before Lana decided to break the silence. "So you and Clark are together? I heard Pete when you guys came in," she told her laughing a little to try to hide the hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Yeah, we are," Chloe nodded, with a smile.

"That's good. I'm happy for you."

Chloe didn't know whether or not to believe that, but it was nice that Lana was at least to make an effort and making up for what she had previously said. "Thank you, Lana. I'll uh, I'll see you later."

"Bye, Chloe."

* * *

Chloe made her way over to Clark and Pete who were _probably _talking about her. She could tell from the look on Clark's face and the "won't you shut up already" look on Pete's. Pete saw Chloe and his face lit up. "_Thank God, Chloe! _Take your boyfriend."

Chloe giggled. "Clark. Want to head over to the Torch?" Before either of them had a chance to speak, Chloe turned to Pete and said, "_No jokes_."

"Hey, I wasn't going to say _anything." _

"Yeah, come on, Chloe, let's go." They both said their goodbyes to Pete and waved a goodbye to Lana as they left the Talon.

* * *

When they walked into the Torch office, Chloe flipped the switch and took a seat at her computer. "Chloe, do you have any idea where the other well could have gone?" Clark asked, pulling up a chair next to his girlfriend.

Chloe rolled her chair closer to him and swiveled to face Clark until she was _right_ in front of him. "I was thinking about it and the only thing I thought of was that maybe it pulled a 'hocus pocus' when I did or maybe someone else wished it away, although I don't know anyone who would wish away a well that could give anything your heart desires."

"That makes sense." Clark reached into one of the drawers that were on the floor. He looked up at Chloe and matched the smile on her face with a smile of his own. "I have something for you." He pulled out a red folder and plopped it onto Chloe's lap.

"Papers?" Chloe asked as she took the folder in her hands. Chloe flipped open the folder on her lap and read the first sentence. She looked up at Clark and beamed one of her patented Chloe Sullivan beams that made her whole face light up in a glow. "You wrote the article."

He smiled proudly at Chloe's reaction. "I told you I would."

"Thank you, Clark." She grabbed Clark's face and pulled her closer to her into a short, soft, sweet kiss, their first as a couple. Chloe pulled away, breathless. "I - you looked like you wanted to kiss me earlier and-"

Clark smiled, shaking his head. "I wasn't going to stop you, Chloe." He dipped back into it, and the rest went on from there. Everything in the past couple of days had been worth it for the whole day. Where Clark Kent had finally woken up and realized that Chloe Sullivan was the girl for him.

* * *

**Okay, well that took **_**forever. **_**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Thanks again to everyone has read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story! Please review one last time! Thank you!**


End file.
